firefandomcom-20200223-history
Redwood Meadows Emergency Services
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. The rural fire stations surrounding Calgary were originally numbered between 50 and 99 when the stations began receiving dispatch services from Calgary Fire Department in 1996. These numbers continued when the stations/departments transitioned to being dispatched by the separate entity Calgary 9-1-1 in 2006. As Calgary Fire Department continued to expand, it became necessary for CFD to reclaim the station numbers for future expansion, and the stations in the area were assigned new numbers as a result. Their historical station numbers are listed below the current numbers. 'Fire Station 120' - 1 Redwood Meadows Drive Originally Station 50, Built 1990 :120 Engine This truck is the primary pumper sent to all fires. It also carries a basic life support medical kit. It carries between four and six personnel. - 2009 Kenworth T370 / Pierce Contender (1050/1000/30A) (SN#21518) :220 Engine Seats 5, carries 1250 gal collapsible drop tank. Has a DC powered Will-Burt Night Scan LED light tower, interior compartments for a full Basic Life Support medical kit, a street side operator's panel, a front bumper suction port, curb side high-volume discharge port, and rear high-volume direct tank fill. Will become the first-due pumper upon delivery, relegating 120 Engine to second-due. Delivery February 2020. - 2019 Spartan Metro Star EMFD / Fort Garry (1500/800/25A) (MSO#J0022) :120 Rapid Response Rescue body and skid unit purchased from Wholesale Fire & Rescue in Calgary, Alberta. Cab & chassis purchased from Cochrane Dodge in Cochrane, Alberta. Department members constructed the truck from these parts in 2009. Carries rope and technical rescue equipment, along with the backup set of hydraulic rescue tools and a basic life support medical kit. It is staffed by between two and four personnel. - 2009 Dodge RAM 5500 Quad Cab light rescue (250 skid-mount/300/20F) :120 Tender This truck carries two 2500 gallon folding drop tanks, and responds to all fires as the water supply. Staffed by two personnel. - 2011 Peterbilt 348 / Pierce (840/2500/30A) (SN#23512) :120 Rescue This truck carries four personnel in a partial-walk-in rescue body, and equipment includes hydraulic rescue tools, lifting air bags, shoring struts, water rescue and technical rescue gear, hazardous materials mitigation equipment, and a full basic life support medical kit. Also includes onboard PTO 8KW generator and light tower. - 2012 Peterbilt 348 / Pierce (SN#25729) :120 Bush Buggy Donated by TransCanada Pipelines. Has wildland firefighting equipment. Staffed by two to five personnel. - 2004 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 3/4 ton 4x4 crew cab pickup (250 skid-mount) :220 Bush Buggy Has wildland firefighting equipment. Designated to tow the Rescue Support Trailer and UTV. Staffed by a crew of two to three personnel. - 2005 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 3/4 ton 4x4 extended cab pickup (250 skid-mount) :120 Emergency Response Unit Donated by TransCanada Pipelines. Was used as a bush buggy for a period of time but has been retired to a utility truck. - 1996 GMC 2500 extended cab pickup :120 UTV - 2011 Polaris Ranger 6x6 UTV w/ custom skid-load pump/tank/stokes-basket unit (removable). :120 Rescue Support Trailer Used to carry the UTV and additional rescue supplies such as a Stokes basket "mule wheel" (allowing personnel to move a stretcher across rough terrain). Towed by 120BB, 220BB, or 120RRV. - Tandem axle box trailer :120 Berm Support 1 and 120 Berm Support 2 Each carrying 1.5km of Tiger Dam berming gear made by US Flood Control. Tiger Dams replace sandbags in protecting property and infrastructure from flood damage. Towed by 120BB, 220BB, or 120RRV. - 2x identical tandem axle box trailers Retired Apparatus :1996 Ford E-350 / Road Rescue ambulance (Ex-50 Rescue, ex-Calgary EMS) Served in Calgary EMS as GX2502 (had been written off in a collision), and refurbished by members of Redwood Meadows in 1998. Retired in March 2012. :1992 International Navistar / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (Ex-Pumper 4) (Sold in summer 2010 to Choiceland Fire Department) New cab and chassis mated to Superior fire body and pump recovered from Pumper 1 (above). Operated from 1992 to 2009 when replaced by Engine 50. :1990 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/30A) (Ex-Pumper 3, ex-Rocky View County Fire Services (asset #981)) Operated with RMES from 1990 to mid 1990s, when it was returned to the Rockyview fleet; operated for a period of time in Irricana, with a new asset number (#2310) as Engine 56A. Has since been retired by Rocky View. :1990 GMC 3500 1-ton longbox pickup / WFR light rescue (port/200) (Ex-50 Bush Buggy) 18HP Honda portable pump was put in place of the custom flat deck originally mounted on the truck. Previous owner was Rocky View County Infrastructure & Operations (public works) as a roads service truck. Cab and chassis retired in 2009, and was used for a period of time by the Town of Redwood Meadows maintenance division as a general purpose utility truck. The WFR rescue body was retained and used in construction of the current Rapid Response. :1986 Ford C-8000 / Custom tanker (500/2500). Cab & chassis originally served in Calgary, Alberta, sanitation department as GJ2859N as a trash collection truck. Water tank was originally in service with Imperial Oil Esso as a home oil delivery truck. Parts were refurbished and married and a 500 GPM pump and fire service body/compartments added by the members in 1996 with assistance from local fire truck manufacturers. Sold in 2010 to an undisclosed buyer. :1986 Ford E-350 1-ton ambulance (Ex-50 Emergency) Originally manufactured by Crestline Ambulance, bought at auction in early 1990s. Operated as rescue/medical truck until 1998 when replaced by Rescue 50. Briefly operated as Medic 501 in 1999 and then retired. :1981 Ford F-250 / custom rescue body. (Ex-50 Bush Buggy) Similar construction and design as 1978 Ford, on 1-ton "dually" chassis. Retired in late 1990s, used for a period of time as a town service truck for Town of Redwood Meadows maintenance division. Water tank and pump was removed, along with emergency lighting - slide-in road sanding unit was mounted in utility box. :1978 Ford F-250 / custom rescue body (Ex-First Response Unit) Similar construction and design as 1975 Ford. Cab & chassis retired in mid 1990s, body transferred to 50 Bush Buggy. :1975 Ford F-250 / custom rescue body (Ex-First Response Unit) Operated as rapid response vehicle. Rescue body was originally a utility box fabricated by TransAlta Corporation for their purposes. Carried 150 gallon steel tank and 6HP portable pump. RWD only, 1/2 ton. Cab & chassis was retired in early 1990s and body transferred to another apparatus :1975 Hendrickson / Superior pumper (1750/710/54' Squrt) (Ex-120 Squrt, ex-Calgary Fire Department) Served as P1875. CFD kept the Squrt boom to put on the replacement truck (P1897); Redwood Meadows members removed the fire body (steel components welded to frame) and fitted a 1985 Superior Emergency Vehicles aluminum body to the chassis; added a 54' Squrt boom from a former Syncrude Canada Fort McMurray Fire Department 1980s Ford C-series foam pumper (Unit 23-03, "Foam Boss #2"). Retired to training operations in 2016. :1975 International Cargostar / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 75). Ex-Pumper 3, ex-Calgary Fire Department P2075) Owned by Rocky View County Fire Services (asset #4000). Operated from mid 1990s (when the TopKick was returned) to 1998, when it was returned to the Rocky View fleet. Has since been retired by Rockyview. :1969 International VCO 190 pumper (840/500) (Ex-Pumper 1, ex-Calgary Fire Department) 1985 Superior fire body refurb. Unknown which CFD apparatus. Operated with RMES from 1978 to 1992. Cab & chassis sold in early 1990s to an unknown recipient. :1962 Ford C / Thibault pumper (625/500) (Ex-Pumper 2, ex-West Vancouver Fire and Rescue Services) Operated from department inception (1978) to early 1990s. Sold in early 1990s to an unknown recipient in Manitoba. Notes External Links *Redwood Meadows Emergency Services *Redwood Meadows Emergency Services on Facebook Station Map Category:Alberta departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of Fort Garry apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Alberta